<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Tired by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928601">So Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is so tired, and Jaejoong takes care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaejoong didn’t want to wake him. Changmin needed all the sleep he could get. With school and their debut and Changmin’s own crazy need to push himself, Jaejoong knew this brief rest was important. The last two months had been insane on all their sleep schedules.</p><p>But Changmin was barely sixteen. He should still be sleeping until seven, going to bed before midnight. Not this excuse for sleep at two in the morning when they all had to be up by five.</p><p>Changmin was on the couch, feet on the floor, but slouched over, sort of like he sat and slept, but he could have slept than sat. He wore jeans and a plain t-shirt. Product still shone in his hair, and he had makeup smudged on his face. The shower had been free for the few minutes that Jaejoong stood at the door watching their dongsaeng sleep.</p><p>Tomorrow, Changmin would shower in his spot. He would shower first and Jaejoong would not shower until their maknae was in bed.</p><p>Changmin snorted in his sleep.</p><p>Jaejoong smiled and then jerked. Arms wrapped around his neck, and a whisper deep voice asked the skin of his shoulder if he was going to go to bed or go out for a cigarette.</p><p>Jaejoong shook his head and leaned back in Yoochun’s firm embrace. “No. I need to wake up our baby.”</p><p>Yoochun scoffed. “Okay. I’m going to go smoke.”</p><p>“You should really quit smoking,” Jaejoong muttered.</p><p>“So should you,” he replied softly. Lips pressed against his neck, and Jaejoong shut his eyes for the moment.</p><p>Yoochun left him alone, and Jaejoong finally moved to rouse the youngest. He sat on the couch and put his hand on Changmin’s knee. He trailed his fingers over Changmin’s face. His nose scrunched up, twitched and his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>Laughter bubbled up in Jaejoong and he smiled, only letting out one giggle. He touched him again, fingers on his neck and whispered Changmin’s name. Very slowly, Changmin woke up, eyes fluttering, mouth forming an adorable pout.</p><p>Changmin shook his head and tried to bury into the couch. Jaejoong put his hand around Changmin’s waist and tugged him.</p><p>“Come on, baby,” he whispered. “You need to take a shower.”</p><p>“Don’t. Sleep.”</p><p>Changmin shoved Jaejoong away. Hard. And Jaejoong tsked at him. He grabbed Changmin’s elbow. “Fine. You want to do this the hard way. Get up.” Jaejoong pulled, and Changmin cried out abuse, but had no choice but to follow Jaejoong into the bathroom.</p><p>Jaejoong started the water, hoping it was still a little warm.</p><p>Changmin sat on the counter and leaned his head against the mirror, leaving a dirty spot that Jaejoong knew Yoochun would clean as soon as the neat freak saw it.</p><p>“Hyung, I want to sleep forever.”</p><p>Jaejoong shook his head and tried to tug Changmin’s shirt off. “You are going to shower now. You have to wash your face and you stink.”</p><p>Changmin didn’t move, so Jaejoong moved his hands to his pants and unbuttoned them.</p><p>Changmin sniffed, and Jaejoong’s eyes shot to his face. Slow tears dripped down his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Jaejoong said and wiped them away. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“So tired, hyung.”</p><p>“I know. But you need to be clean.” Jaejoong pulled at his pants and boxers.</p><p>Changmin lifted his hips, but shook his head. “Don’t leave. Please … stay. I’m so tired, hyung.”</p><p>“I won’t leave.”</p><p>“Ever, hyung? You’ll never leave me.”</p><p>“No, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong whispered and traced his face again. Changmin’s eyes shut. “I won’t ever leave you.”</p><p>Jaejoong put his arms around Changmin’s waist and slid him off the counter. Changmin clung to him and Jaejoong pulled at his shirt until Changmin cooperated and let him take it off. Frowning at their reflection, Jaejoong ran his fingers down Changmin’s spine to where his hip bone jutted out. Too skinny.</p><p>“You need to eat more, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>“Can’t eat. Sleep.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled, and knew that Changmin was going to be more than useless in the shower. He gently took his dongsaeng to the shower and steadied him while Changmin climbed in.</p><p>“Don’t leave,” Changmin said, eyes wide with panic.</p><p>Jaejoong touched his face, arm wet from the spray. “I won’t. Want me to help you?”</p><p>Changmin sniffed and looked away, cheeks flushing. “Please.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Jaejoong stripped from his sweats and tank top and climbed into another shower. He’d have to put lotion on again. Changmin stayed still under the spray and followed Jaejoong’s commands to lean in or out of the spray. He washed Changmin’s hair and used gentle touches on his face to clear it of makeup. The skin was covered in red bumps and scars. Too much stress for a teenager.</p><p>When he picked up a washcloth, Changmin grabbed his wrist. “I-I can do that, hyung.”</p><p>“You can barely stand. Hold still.”</p><p>Jaejoong washed his entire body and used too much soap, causing bubbles to drip down his thin chest and stomach. Flushing slightly, Jaejoong wrapped his hand quickly around Changmin’s balls and made a single swipe over his dick.</p><p>Changmin inhaled sharply and made a mortified sound when his dick hardened practically in Jaejoong’s face.</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled as he washed Changmin’s knees and feet. “It’s okay to be turned on by someone kneeling in front of you naked.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Changmin said in disbelief. But it was muffled into his arm.</p><p>Jaejoong grinned and stood up.</p><p>Changmin’s body shook lightly. He was so hard.</p><p>“Now you’ll never get to sleep,” Jaejoong whispered. He put his arm around Changmin’s body and pulled them close.</p><p>Changmin tried to struggle, but Jaejoong was stronger and way more alert than Changmin was.</p><p>Yunho was going to kill him.</p><p>But Jaejoong figured Changmin needed this.</p><p>Shaking, Jaejoong wrapped his fingers around Changmin’s erection.</p><p>Changmin whimpered, tall frame stooping to bury his face in Jaejoong’s neck. He shuddered and laid a hand on Jaejoong’s hipbone, fingers clenching with every stroke.</p><p>“H-hyung, I … fuck.”</p><p>Jaejoong shut his eyes. He’d never heard his dongsaeng swear, and in a voice so low and desperate. Fuck was right.</p><p>Changmin writhed. His other hand slammed against the plastic shower wall. His mouth opened, his body shook and his cock pulsed out its release all over Jaejoong’s hip.</p><p>Changmin sagged against the wall, crying again, and Jaejoong frowned, biting his lip.</p><p>Probably not the best idea, but … well, he always did have a tendency to do things first and think about them later.</p><p>He washed his hand off, and rinsed Changmin clean.</p><p>Changmin shuddered when the steady warmth of the water disappeared. He staggered into Jaejoong and let Jaejoong dry him off, eyes closing, still crying. With the youngest hanging on to him, Jaejoong staggered them naked down the hall. He went to the room Changmin shared with Yunho, but Changmin clung to him.</p><p>“Sleep, let me sleep with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jaejoong said without even thinking about it. He turned them around and he put Changmin into his bed, still shaking and crying silently. His eyes shut as soon as his wet hair hit the pillow and despite little jerks and whimpers, he didn’t move again.</p><p>Yoochun rolled over as soon as Jaejoong turned the light off. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s exhausted.” Jaejoong propped up on an elbow and pondered Changmin as he slept.</p><p>“We all are. Does that mean you’re going to give us all hand jobs in the shower to relax us?”</p><p>Jaejoong’s eyes went wide and he stammered, “W-what?”</p><p>“Next time make sure the door is shut. You’re lucky Yunho wasn’t walking by.”</p><p>“Don’t tell, please. He needed it.”</p><p>“Did he need it or did you need it?”</p><p>Jaejoong did not answer and buried his face into the pillow by Changmin’s head. His dongsaeng scooted back into the warmth of his body and Jaejoong curled his hand around Changmin’s naked waist. He lay there, breathing heavily, cock hard against Changmin’s hip, and fought his need to thrust and come all over him.</p><p>“I can help you with that, you know,” Yoochun said, voice laced with amusement.</p><p>“I told him I wouldn’t leave him.”</p><p>“Maybe he’ll be sweet and suck you off in the morning.”</p><p>Jaejoong moaned, hips shifting uncomfortably.</p><p>Yoochun laughed.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Not next to the maknae.”</p><p>Jaejoong grumbled nothing intelligible and pulled Changmin closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>